Участник:Алина Новикова
Мой профайл. Здравствуйте, вы зашли на мою страничку? Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Алина, и я одна из администраторов данной Викии. Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы по редактированию, либо же вы хотите стать постоянным редактором нашей викии, обращайтесь ко мне на мою стенку обсуждения либо пишите мне Вконтакте! Помните, что Викия развивается и становится полезной благодаря вкладу её участников! О себе Люблю ДК и его фандом, ИП, Ведьмака Анджея Сапковского, + игры, ГП и все части фильмов и игр (кроме последней, она ужасна); ARK: Survival Evolved, игры серии Asassins Creed, Minecraft, F.E.A.R, а также некоторое количество всяких книг. Смотрю такие сериалы, как Доктор Кто, Теория Большого Взрыва, BBC Шерлок, Игра престолов, и тонну аниме. Мой вклад в викию Веду учёт статьям, которые редактирую либо отредактировала, чтобы не забыть про какую-то из них, оставив в одиночестве и без правок. Статьи в процессе * Режиссёр needs to be updated from time to time, updated 06.12.2019 * Законы Времени needs to be updated from time to time, updated 17.07.2017 * Возраст Доктора needs to be updated from time to time, updated 6.07.2017 * Ключ от ТАРДИС needs to be updated from time to time, updated 18.02.2016 * Кругляшки needs to be updated from time to time, updated 18.02.2016 * Доктор updated 5.12.19 * Эми Понд дополнять * Грэм О'Брайен дописать дофига * Прозвища Доктора возьму на заметку * Роза Тайлер дополнить * Клара Освальд дополнять, переделывать * ТАРДИС Доктора дополнить * Манипулятор временной воронки сделать * Третий Доктор дополнять * Алистер Гордон Летбридж-Стюарт дополнить после новой серии с * Мастер (частично, нускул переведу я) дополнить * Вастра дополнить * Звуковая отвёртка дополнить * Донна Ноубл дополнить * Злой волк дополнить * Люди дополнить * Джудуны дополнить * Дэвид Теннант дополнить * Временная воронка доделать, дополнить * Раксакорикофаллапаториус дополнять * Бесконечная ловушка дополнить * Повелители Времени-ренегаты писать * Путешествие к центру ТАРДИС дополнить, красные ссылки * Одиннадцатый Доктор - цитаты дополнить * Первый Доктор - цитаты дополнить * Поверни налево дополнить * Как Розу ты не назови дополнить сюжет и отсылки * Временной парадокс дополнить * Сенсориты (ТВ история): (ссылки надо сделать) ** Кэрол Ричмонд temporally finished ** Джон (Сенсориты) temporally finished ** Мейтланд temporally finished ** Корабль Мейтленда temporally finished ** Сенсо-сфера temporally finished ** Первый сенсорит temporally finished ** Второй сенсорит temporally finished ** Третий сенсорит temporally finished ** Четвёртый сенсорит temporally finished * Господство террора: (ссылки надо сделать) ** Руврэ temporally finished ** Леон Колберт temporally finished ** Д'Ардженсон temporally finished ** Джеймс Стирлинг temporally finished ** Максимилиан Робеспьер temporally finished ** Жан-Пьер temporally finished ** Самерсет дописать ** Крысы дописать из аудио и книг Готовые статьи Расы * Раксакорикофаллапаториане just few bits remain untranslated, temporally finished * Тиволийцы temporally finished * Тираннозавры temporally finished Гаджеты * Трибофизический волновой макрокинетический экстраполятор temporally finished * Звуковые очки temporally finished * Лазерная отвёртка temporally finished * Звуковая лопатка temporally finished (not by me at 80%) Личности * Винсент Ван Гог temporally finished * Салли Спэрроу temporally finished * Кэти Найтингейл temporally finished * Ларри Найтингейл temporally finished * Билли Шиптон temporally finished * Малкольм Уэйнрайт temporally finished * К'анпо Ринпоче temporally finished * Джейб temporally finished * Кейт Фишер temporally finished * Линда temporally finished * Линда Мосс temporally finished * Могущественный Джаграфесс Святого Хадроджасиковского Максороденфа temporally finished * Злой волк (сущность) temporally finished * Дженни temporally finished * Четвёртый сенсорит temporally finished Не суммируемое в одно * Телепатия temporally finished * Год, которого не было temporally finished * Уэстер Драмлингс temporally finished * Сказания Трензалора temporally finished * Четвёртая Великая и Щедрая Человеческая Империя temporally finished Надеюсь, их станет больше. Награды и достижения Орден Доктора II степени.jpg|''За упорство и терпение, проявленное участницей Алиной Новиковой во время проведения конкурса «Сюжеты» я, как устроитель, награждаю её Орденом Доктора II степени и присуждаю ей победу в данном этапе - МиХаИл''